Light kissed a guy and he liked it!
by Donatellolover
Summary: A oneshot about Light and L and weird dreams. Kinda sweet and funny.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or No Fear energy drinks! But I am addicted to both! Funny how that works, huh?

This was fun to write! I cracked up the whole time and I couldn't stop!! You might not think it's funny, but you should have seen the way it played out in my head!!! XD

This is about what happens when you take energy drinks and mix them in with Death Note characters!! This is definitely a crack story and its just for fun!!!

______________________________________

Light kissed a guy and he liked it!

_LIGHT'S POV_

"Ryuzaki, can we please take a break?!" I asked for the millionth time.

I hated to beg, especially to Ryuzaki, but I was on the brink of insanity. Everyone else had already left the HQ hours ago, and as the clock in front of me edged towards Five a.m. I felt like ripping my hair out.

"Is Light-kun tired?" he replied in his monotone voice, glancing at me while chewing on his thumb.

I opened my mouth to tell him yes, but a yawn came out instead. Sighing in exhaustion, I closed my eyes and slunk forward in my chair. My mind started to whirl dangerously close to unconsciousness, so I swerved it in a different direction. I thought about how awful it was to be chained to the weird sweet-loving detective that I currently sat next to.

It was even worse that we had to share a bed. Ryuzaki hardly ever slept and my lack of sleep was driving me mad. It was bad enough to make me resort to energy drinks, I had a No Fear sitting next to the computer. Needless to say I had downed it in less than a minute and the last three hours had been the funniest and most draining hours of all time. That was my first experience with an energy drink, and it certainly had made an impression.

I was close to falling asleep right then and there, but I didn't want a keyboard indented face. Next thing I knew, my rolling chair was being pulled in the opposite direction of my slouch. I straightened and rubbed my sleep deprived eyes. Ryuzaki had gotten up and was heading towards the stairs to our room.

"Light-kun is starting to look like a zombie, and needs sleep." Ryuzaki pulled on the chain and I stumbled out of the chair and up the stairs after him.

It seemed like it took forever to reach our room and when we did I was even more exhausted. Before I could even get to the bed, my eyes started to close. I felt someone's arm holding me up and then I was on the bed. Sleepily, I mumbled a thank you to Ryuzaki and fell asleep.

I was dreaming about odd things, like potato chips and video cameras, when something jerked me awake. Growling impatiently, I sat up to confront whoever had woken me up, when a hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face. My eyes widened in surprise and I put a hand up to my cheek where I felt the sting. It was dark, so I couldn't see who had slapped me. I squinted in the dark and was roughly pushed down onto my back. "What the-" I shouted, only the be cut off by someone's lips smashing playfully into mine.

I struggled to get away but someone was holding me to the bed and I couldn't escape. My lips, however, were freed and I gasped for air. Then I felt a finger on my lips and someone telling me to hush. "Does Light-kun like it when I'm rough?"

I was shocked to recognize the voice. It was Ryuzaki! "Ryuzaki?! What the hell are you doing?" I used my free hand to shove his finger away from my mouth. My eyes started to adjust to the dark and I saw Ryuzaki, messy hair and all, smiling passionately down at me.

"What does Light-kun think I'm doing?" He purred at me. Licking his lips, he grabbed my free hand and pushed it back down to the bed. Before I knew what was happening, he bent down and licked along my face. "MMMM. Light-kun tastes good."

"Yuck!" I screamed and jerked out of his grasp.

Ryuzaki's face took on a look of hurt for a brief second but then turned to mischief. He grabbed my face and once again pressed his lips against mine. To my surprise, I liked it. His taste was sweet and it made me want to taste him again and again. I liked it so much that I kissed back.

He seemed bewildered at first, but then smiled and began running his fingers through my hair. "I want you, Light-kun. I want you right now!" He whispered in my ear.

_L'S POV_

As soon as we made it to our room, Light-kun fell asleep. I had to grab his arm and help him to the bed so he wouldn't collapse on the floor. I felt guilty for exhausting him so much with little sleep, so I didn't refuse when he'd asked to take a break. When I set him on the bed safely, I watched as his honey brown eyes closes almost instantly. Being as quiet as possible, I grabbed my laptop from under the bed and sat in the chair across from his sleeping form.

I awed at his look of innocence during sleep, as I often did on nights like these. He looked so different from when he was awake; So guarded, but with a confidence and brilliance that rivaled my own. When he slept, he looked so vulnerable, so innocent and sometimes frightened. With exception of today. Light-kun had guzzled a whole energy drink in less than one minute. After that, he proceeded to act strange for most of the night. Laughing hysterically over nothing and not stopping for minutes at a time, among other things. I'd come to the conclusion that it was the rush of energy that made him act out of character. At one point, he'd started laughing like a psychopath. That definitely made me ponder his sanity. After three hours of maniacal behavior, the effects of the drink had finally worn off.

I realized that I was staring at him and thanked God that he wasn't awake. Quickly I turned my laptop on and got to work, putting thoughts of Light-kun behind me.

It wasn't until an hour later that I was distracted from my laptop. I heard his voice, and thought he had woken up, but then I saw that his eyes were still closed. He looked both angry and surprised, and I found myself wondering what exactly was going through his mind.

Suddenly he moaned and whispered five words that made my eyes go wide. "I want you too, Ryuzaki." Well I would say that I'd just found out what he's thinking.

_LIGHT'S POV_

After hearing him say that he wanted me, I answered back before I knew what I was doing. "I want you too, Ryuzaki."

He giggled like a girl, and I ran my fingers through his messy, raven black hair. I watched in excitement as he thoroughly unbuttoned and removed my shirt along with his own. He grabbed my neck while I grabbed his and we pulled each other close. I shuddered with pleasure at how close his body was to mine. Feelings stronger than lust consumed my mind as his tongue slid into my mouth. I returned the favor and hissed in pain when he bit my tongue. I moaned without meaning to, and I heard Ryuzaki moan in response.

"I love you, Light-kun." He moaned again.

I was about to tell him I loved him too when I felt someone watching me. Suddenly everything disappeared and I jolted awake for real. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and then it suddenly hit me that I had been dreaming. I turned my head to where I felt eyes boring holes into my back. There I found Ryuzaki staring at me with wide eyes. They were wide with shock and awe. And I wondered if I saw something else mixed in as well. I wasn't sure if the dream I had meant that I loved Ryuzaki, but I would find out sooner or later. I hoped that I hadn't talked during my dream and laughed at his facial expression. I didn't know what was bothering him, but he was starting to creep me out.

"What?? Why are you looking at me like that?!"

____________________________________________________

Well that's it! It was kind of serious at the end. I think that I like dream L better than real L, 'cause he's funnier!! Hope you liked it!!

P.S. This is what happens when two teenage girls stay up for more than 24 hours without sleep + Energy drinks!! XD

Thanks for reading! And Dream L will give you a virtual cookie if you review!!


End file.
